


star-crossed ain't the right word for it

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Image-Based, Mobile friendly, Screen Reader Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: A handful of texts between Ann and Shiho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall I made this first part for the [volleystar zine](http://volleystarzine.tumblr.com/), which is a zine dedicated to shiho. gonna try to finish it, I got part 2 mostly drafted... part 3.... eh..... part 4..... ... .. . ........ .. anyway it might take some time because I'm back in school but I hope you enjoy!  
> [mobile friendly link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/489819183882829844/shiho_zine_all.png), transcript at the bottom
> 
> EDIT: should be mobile friendly even without the link now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Hey Shiho!  
> A: What’s up?
> 
> S: It’s my first day of school.
> 
> A: That’s today? Wow, I totally forgot!
> 
> S: I’m pretty sure you didn’t.  
> S: Should you be texting in class?
> 
> A: It’s fine!
> 
> S: You’ll get caught.
> 
> A: It’s fine!!  
> A: Besides, you’re texting too.
> 
> S: Yeah, but I can be discreet.
> 
> A: And I can’t?
> 
> S: You can’t.
> 
> A: I can totally be discreet!
> 
> S: If you say so.
> 
> A: So...  
> A: How’s your new school?  
> A: Your classmates?  
> A: Your teachers?  
> A: Nobody’s giving you a hard time, right?  
> A: If you’re ever in trouble I’llyssjcjcmn
> 
> S: Ann?  
> S: I’m guessing you got caught.  
> S: Wow, you didn’t even last ten minutes.  
> S: It’s a pretty small town so everyone’s a little curious.  
> S: They seem friendly, though. I think they’re mostly interested in hearing about life in the big city.  
> S: It’s my turn to be the mysterious and beautiful transfer student.  
> S: Careful Ann, you’ve got competition now.  
> S: Some of the teachers are interesting. One of them carries a small puppet, it’s very bizarre.  
> S: I think I saw someone dressed like a pharaoh?  
> S: You don’t have to worry, I’ll be alright.  
> S: I’m sure you’ll worry anyway, of course.  
> S: To be honest, I was feeling a little nervous at first, but knowing you’re here helps.  
> S: Well, ‘here’.  
> S: Anyway, I’ll talk to you after school.  
> S: Try not to get caught next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [alt img link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/490279525440159765/annshiho_2_full.png), transcript at the end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one note before the transcript, mochizuki is in reference to Mochizuki Chiyome. if shiho got a persona mochizuki would be a cool one.
> 
> \--------
> 
> S: [A picture of a stuffed rabbit with a pink hat and scarf sitting on a shelf. Partially in view is a stuffed alpaca.]  
> S: Guess who’s all moved in.
> 
> A: Miss Flopsy!
> 
> S: Mochizuki.
> 
> A: No, that’s Miss Flopsy.
> 
> S: You gave her to me, so her name is Mochizuki.
> 
> A: But I won her, so her name is Miss Flopsy.
> 
> S: Did you, though?  
> S: Does it count as winning if you just threw all the rings at once?  
> S: Isn’t that... cheating?
> 
> A: It’s not cheating, it’s being smart.  
> A: Aim doesn’t matter if you throw enough ammo!
> 
> S: I’m pretty sure that’s wrong.
> 
> A: Tell that to Miss Flopsy.
> 
> S: I’m pretty sure Ann’s wrong, Mochizuki.
> 
> A: I’ll prove it!  
> A: I’ll win another one for you.  
> A: Flopsy Junior!
> 
> S: So either you win and I get another stuffed animal, or you lose and I get to gloat.  
> S: Sounds good to me.
> 
> A: Hold on a second!  
> A: Time to put your money where your mouth is!  
> A: Let’s see you try and win one for me.  
> A: It’s not as easy as it looks!
> 
> S: It’s a pretty small town.  
> S: I’m not sure what the festivals are like around here.
> 
> A: Well...  
> A: Now’s your chance to find out!  
> A: You’re the beautiful and mysterious transfer student!  
> A: I bet you have tons of people dying to show you around!  
> A: Promise me you’ll go?
> 
> S: Alright.  
> S: I’ll make sure to win you the weirdest thing I can find.
> 
> A: I’ll win you a weirder one for sure!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to air for the help past Writer's Block & to liz for Quality Checking I have been lovingly stitching this chat together for three (3) hours 
> 
> [alt img link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/597530669697990666/annshiho_3.png), transcript at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Happy New Year!
> 
> S: It’s not the new year yet.
> 
> A: Close enough!  
> A: You’re out with the fashion girls, right?
> 
> S: You make them sound so professional.  
> S: They just ask for tips sometimes.
> 
> A: Yeah, they’re the fashion girls.
> 
> S: Everyone keeps thinking I’m so stylish because I carry your magazines around.  
> S: I have them all fooled.  
> S: You’re out too, right?
> 
> A: I’m with the usual suspects.  
> A: Ryuji actually brought a bunch of fireworks even though we’re out to see the big ones!  
> A: He’s going to get us into trouble, I just know it.  
> A: They haven’t started for you yet, have they?
> 
> S: It’s still five minutes until midnight.  
> S: Same time as it is in Tokyo.  
> S: Come on, we’re not that far apart.
> 
> A: It’s just kind of weird.  
> A: Not seeing it with you.
> 
> S: I know what you mean…  
> S: But maybe we could pretend.
> 
> A: Huh?
> 
> S: We’re staring at the same sky, aren’t we?  
> S: Maybe we’re staring at the same fireworks too.
> 
> A: Those would have to be really big fireworks.
> 
> S: I’m being romantic.
> 
> A: Seriously big fireworks.  
> A: Shiho, the size of those fireworks would have to cover the whole sky.  
> A: Fireworks that big...  
> A: Your romance could destroy an entire city.
> 
> S: Don’t you forget it.  
> S: Oh, there goes the first one.  
> S: Did you see it?
> 
> A: Yeah.  
> A: It’s beautiful.
> 
> S: Happy New Year.  
> S: Now that it’s actually the new year.
> 
> A: Alright, alright.  
> A: But I said it first!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flew too close to the sun I have 1 hr to do a reading I neglected for this [alt img link here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308563375250604033/496355418168360980/annshiho_4_all.png) ch transcript at end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then shiho shows up wherever ann's doing the photoshoot and then they both cry and hug anyway here's the transcript:
> 
> S: Ann?  
> S: Are you there?  
> S: Since you’re not answering, you’re probably at a photoshoot.  
> S: Which I kind of already knew because I asked Ryuji about it.  
> S: You’ve gotten really popular lately.  
> S: People out here always talk about how pretty you are.  
> S: Remember when this was a hobby?  
> S: Now look at you, stealing hearts all over Japan.  
> S: I bet you’re on the road to becoming world-famous.  
> S: But if you keep talking about me in interviews, I’m going to end up more famous than you.  
> S: It’s nice to know I’m on your mind.  
> S: Even though we’re so far apart, I still feel close to you.  
> S: I feel like I can finally smile from the bottom of my heart.  
> S: It’s thanks to you.  
> S: And I  
> S: Well  
> S: There’s a lot more I want to say.  
> S: But most of it I should say in person.  
> S: So I’ll tell you the rest later.  
> S: We’ll have time for that while I’m visiting.  
> S: Anyway, see you soon!
> 
> A: Hey, sorry, work was rough— you’ll never guess what Mika  
> A: Wait what  
> A: You’ll what  
> A: SHIHO!?


End file.
